I thought i loved you all along
by Urahara Kisuke's Wifey
Summary: And if i don't make it know that, I loved you all along. IchiRuki romancy goodness. My first Bleach Songfic. Please review!


**I loved you all along.**

**My first Bleach songfic. Please review.**

**Pairing, IchiRuki**

**Song, I loved you all along- Our lady peace**

**The first three mini paragraphs are in Rukia's POV. **

**The next four mini paragraphs in Ichigo's POV.**

**The next mini paragraph in Rukia's POV.**

**The very last sentence in both POV'S**

* * *

****

I told him it was alright. That I could fend for myself. That I didn't need him to be by my side through thick or thin. He didn't know that I did need him, And that he was the one thing that kept me on my toes, The one thing that kept me from _dying._

**Walked around my good intentions**

**Found that that there were none**

**Blamed my father for the wasted years**

**We hardly talked**

**Never thought it would get this bad**

**Then a phone call made me realize im wrong**

Now look at me. I screwed up, Just to battered to admit it to his pleading face. He stood in front of me for a moment. His orange hair draped over his face. My best friend, The man who taught me how to poke juice box straws into a hole, _My_ Ichigo. Not anyone elses. But it was too late. Even though he came to the Soul society to save me, He was doing it for his sense of pride. His sense of dignity.

**And If I don't make it**

**Know that I loved you all along**

**Just like sunny days **

**That we didn't know because**

**Were all dumb and jaded**

**I hope to god I figure out what's wrong**

He just kept on staring at me, Then looking the solid earth below him. Looking at the sense of pain in his eyes, I hugged his rather larger and taller body. It took him a while for him to grasp the reality of this moment, But he knew, And I knew too.

**Walked around my room I thinking**

**Sinking in this thought**

**I blame myself**

**For being too much like somebody else**

**Never thought I would just bend this way**

**And a phone call made me realize im wrong**

I inhaled in her sweet heavenly aroma. Sure, She was short, Drew horrible drawings, And was incredibly stubborn. But she was my Rukia. Not anyone elses. If they wanted to get my sweet, They'd have to fight for her. And I wouldn't let her go so easily. When she was in my arms, I knew things would be alright. "Rukia" I whispered in a deathly faint voice. Again, I inhaled her sweet aroma. I knew things would be alright.

**And If I don't make it**

**Know that I loved you all along**

**Just like sunny days **

**That we didn't know because**

**Were all dumb and jaded**

**I hope to god I figure out what's wrong**

She wrapped her small arms around my neck, And I carried her bridal style onto the cold grass. I sat there, With my lovely death angel on my lap. "Rukia, You know I came here for you. Not for my pride" I said with a shaky tone. "You know I'd do anything to protect you. And.. Rukia I don't car-" I was cut off by my sweet death angels lips on mine.

**And I hope to god I figure out whats wrong**

**I hope to god I figure out whats wrong**

**And if I don't make it no that**

**Know that I loved you all along**

**Just like sunny days **

"You knew.. Didn't you" She whispered. "You knew, that i was only doing this for your profit. For _you._" She bit her lip hard enough that she had ripped some skin off her pale bottom lip. "I was hoping you _wouldn't_ rescue me. So you could lead a_ happy_ life. "Rukia, I couldn't live without you. Even if you didn't want me to come, I was going to anyways!" "I wasn't.. going to let you die" This time, Tears were forming in my brown eyes. "RUKIA. DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!"

**That we didn't know because**

**Were all dumb and jaded**

**And I hope to god I figure out whats wrong**

**And If don't make it **

**know that I loved you all along**

**Just like sunny days **

"This love, It confuses me. What human in there right mind would think of something like this." I said with a sigh. "i-ichigo, You know I understand, Im just scared.. That you'll get hurt, And I'll be left alone _again"_ Ichigo just hugged me even tighter. And He knew I understood. And I knew, That he would _never_ leave me.

**That we didn't know because**

**Were all dumb and jaded**

**And I hope to god I figure out what's wrong.**

We _both_ understood. We also knew, That we wouldn't leave each other.

* * *

**ALRIGHT. So I hope you all like it.. Um, Please review for the sake of Kami! Sorry if they seem OOC. Please leave a little review on how I can make a better story next time. -Urahara Kisuke's Wifey**

**-Yoruichi Pop's up again- Review, Or I'll attack you with flash steps.**


End file.
